Seven People, Seven Problem
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Berikut cerita yang tidak biasa dari orang yang biasa-biasa saja. /slice of life/ Chapter 5 updated!
1. Chapter 1: Who're These People

Namaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aku adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Sawada. Tentu saja, karna aku ini anak tunggal. Aku tinggal di Namimori, Jepang. Usiaku baru saja memasuki 14 dan aku masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Aku singgah 'sendirian' di sini. Ayahku bekerja di Italia, ibuku hanya ingin ikut dengan ayahku. Karna aku tak pandai berbahasa inggris, kalau aku pindah ke Italia saat ini, mungkin aku lebih memilih tidak usah sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk sekolah hingga SMA di sini.

Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sebuah tempat makan. Ya, tempat makan ini sudah menjadi favoritku selama ini. Selain tempatnya nyaman, makanannya juga tak kalah enak dengan restoran bintang lima. Pulang sekolah sekitar pukul empat sore, kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri di rumah. Daripada aku repot-repot memasak dan hanya mengotori dapur, lebih baik aku beli makanan di luar saja. Namun karna tempat makan ini tak kalah nyaman dengan kamarku, sering kali aku menunggu jam makan malam sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah di sini. Semua pelayan di sini sudah sangat mengenaliku. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari aku datang ke sini.

Sudah hampir setahun aku selalu datang ke sini, tak jarang aku melihat orang-orang yang ternyata pelanggan setia sepertiku. Setiap hari, aku selalu melihat mereka datang kemari. Aku selalu penasaran dengan latar belakang orang-orang yang sama sepertiku ini. Selalu datang kemari seperti tiada tempat makan selain di sini.

Orang pertama, laki-laki berambut keperakan dan memilik iris hijau emerald. Karna aku selalu duduk sendiri dan dia juga datang kemari sendirian, terkadang ia mengambil tempat duduk satu meja denganku bila tempat makan ini sedang kebanjiran pelanggan. Terkadang ia mengenakan kacamata. Ia sering mengerjakan soal matematika yang sangat rumit. Padahal kelihatannya orang ini seumuran denganku. Setara denganku masih kelas 2 SMP. Aku tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara, karna ia terlalu serius mengerjakan soal rumit itu atau membaca buku tentang sains. Percakapan yang selalu kami lakukan,

"Apa aku boleh duduk di sini?", ia meminta izin duduk semeja denganku.

"Ya, silahkan.", jawabku.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya sekedar itu percakapan yang selalu kami lakukan.

Orang berikutnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam spiky dan beriris cokelat. Nah, kalau orang yang ini memiliki keunikan bagiku. Karna ia selalu membawa pedang bambu. Sepertinya ia jago kendo. Aku tak pernah menyapanya dan tak pernah duduk semeja. Karna ia terlihat selalu bersama teman-temannya, mungkin. Yang aku lihat setiap hari dari orang berikut ini, ia selalu memesan makanan porsi besar dan memakannya seperti orang tidak makan selama tiga hari. Bingungnya aku, ia tak pernah tersedak makan dengan cara begitu. Dari wajahnya selalu memancarkan senyum sejuta watt. Ia mudah tersenyum, seakan ia adalah orang yang tak bisa diajak serius, bagi orang yang belum mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Selanjutnya, laki-laki ini memiliki rambut hitam yang halus sekali, beriris blue metal, ya seperti itu aku menyebutnya. Ia selalu berekspresi dingin. Ia juga selalu datang sendirian. Orang ini memiliki tatapan yang sangat tajam. Aku pernah sekali terkena tatapannya itu dan rasanya… mengerikan. Sepertinya ia juga anak SMP, mungkin satu tingkat di atasku. Orang ini juga memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Ia mengenakan gakurannya hanya dengan digantungkan di kedua pundaknya. Aku bingung gakurannya tak pernah terjatuh dengan cara pakai seperti itu. Dan ada satu hal lagi di gakurannya yang selalu aku ingin tanyakan. Di lengan kiri gakurannya, terdapat tanda "Komite Disipliner" berwarna merah. Dan hal lain yang selalu membuatku heran. Setiap ia datang kemari, tempat ini suasananya tiba-tiba jadi sangat mencengkram dan orang-orang yang berkunjung seperti merasakan takut. Kenapa ya?

Lalu, orang yang selalu duduk di meja setelah mejaku. Entah memang hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana, ia selalu duduk di dekat mejaku. Aku menjulukinya lelaki kaya, karna ia tampak seperti orang kaya. Ia selalu mengenakan mantel hijau. Sepertinya ia bukan orang Jepang. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang blonde seperti orang bule dan memiliki iris cokelat, kontras sekali dengan rambut dan kulit putihnya. Ia laki-laki yang lumayan tampan bagiku yang laki-laki, tapi mungkin dialah orang paling tampan bagi para perempuan. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karna ia selalu datang ke sini dengan lain-lain perempuan setiap harinya. Terkadanga perempuannya terlihat lebih muda darinya atau seumuran dengannya. Laki-laki ini tampak hanya sebagai tempat curhat bagi si perempuan, tapi dia bukanlah tempat curhat biasa melainkan tempat curhat khusus. Terkadang aku mendengar percakapan mereka seperti,

"Siapa namamu, manis?", tanya lelaki itu.

"Namaku… Yuna..", jawab si perempuan.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang hari ini. Ada apa?", tanya lelaki dengan nada lembut.

"Aku benci… selalu digunakan untuk bermain… tapi tak pernah dibayar…"

"Oya? Berapa bayaranmu?"

"Ba-bayaranku… tinggi."

"Itu tidak masalah. Malam ini kosong?"

"Kosong.."

"Jadi, mau di rumahku atau hotel?"

"Terserah anda saja."

Oke dari percakapan itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Maklumi saja karna aku hanya murid kelas 2 SMP. Tapi kalau menurutku, mereka sedang melakukan bisnis. Kenapa aku merasa bisnis yang mereka lakukan tak lazim.

Kalau dari tadi aku hanya menceritakan yang laki-laki saja, sekarang ada salah satu perempuan pengunjung tempat ini. Ia berambut ungu tua dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya. Ia tampak menggunakan eyepatch di mata kanannya. Wajahnya tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi. Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mengira dia sedang memiliki masalah yang berat. Sepertinya ia setahun lebih muda dariku. Ia selalu datang dan memesan makanan lalu di take away. Ia memang tidak pernah makan di tempat. Setiap hari ia selalu membawa pulang makanan yang dibelinya. Sepertinya makanan itu untuk seseorang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, orang ini bukan pelanggan melainkan pelayan di tempat makan ini. Bagiku perempuan ini seperti memiliki kelainan. Kenapa begitu? Karna tak jarang ia memperlihatkan kecerobohannya saat bekerja. Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku, ia sepertinya masih seumuranku tapi kenapa ia sudah bekerja? Mungkin bekerja paruh waktu. Satu hal yang aku tau tentang dirinya adalah namanya Yuni. Terlihat dari name tag yang selalu ia kenakan saat bekerja. Ia memiliki rambut hijau gelap dan beriris biru laut. Ia juga pernah menunjukkan kecerobohannya padaku, ia pernah menjatuhkan minuman yang aku pesan dan membasahi seragamku. Saat itu pula aku merasa ia selalu memikirkan sesuatu saat bekerja dan terlihat sangat cemas.

Itulah beberapa orang yang membuat aku selalu mengira-ngira bahwa mereka memiliki masalah yang tak dapat terselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Begitupun juga dengan diriku sendiri. Sampai sekarang ada satu masalah yang tak bisa aku hadapi sendiri. Entah kenapa sepertinya masalah yang aku hadapi tak pernah beda jauh dari orang-orang yang aku sebutkan tadi. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan hidup mereka ya? Bahagiakah? Atau dalam masalah setiap saat?

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Hola hola bertemu lagi dengan saya The Seventh!

Ini karya ketiga saya di dunia fanfic dan masih dalam fandom KHR.

Maaf jika chapter pertamanya pendek, karna di chapter ini baru pengenalan lah gitu istilahnya.

Entah kenapa saya lebih suka bikin penyambutan di akhir cerita.

Mohon reviewnya, agar bila ada salah tulisannya atau yang kurang jelas bisa saya perbaiki.

Arigatou gozaimasu~ bagi pembaca pertama!

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!

Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2: The Olympic Must Go On

(Normal POV)

Sore yang tenang di Namimori, sekitar pukul empat sore di mana anak-anak sekolah baru selesai melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkepala keperakan menuju sebuah tempat makan sambil asyik membaca buku. Meskipun berjalan sambil membaca buku ia tak terlihat kesulitan dan anehnya lagi ia tau bila ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya ia langsung menghindar.

Sampai di sebuah tempat makan, ia melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong tapi, _Sepertinya aku harus duduk bersama orang itu lagi, _batinnya. Akhirnya ia menuju ke meja yang sudah ditempati seorang laki-laki seumurannya berambut cokelat acak-acakan, menurutnya.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk di sini? Sudah tak ada tempat kosong.", tanyanya kepada penempat pertama meja tersebut.

"Ya, tentu saja.", jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah ia duduk seorang pelayan langsung menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanannya. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang ia melanjutkan membaca buku yang sedaritadi dibacanya. Tak jarang manik hijau emeraldnya memandang sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Anak berambut acak-acakan itu sepertinya belum memesan apa-apa, tapi sekarang ia sedang sibuk menulis, mungkin tugas sekolah. Tapi nampaknya ia tidak begitu perduli. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Merasa terganggu ia langsung mengeceknya dan ada satu e-mail masuk.

"Hayato sedang apa kau di sana? Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa belajar yang benar ya. Aku dengar kau ingin ikut olimpiade dua hari lagi kan?" –Bianchi.

Begitulah isi pesannya. Ia tampak tak begitu senang. Ia tak membalasnya dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. _Dasar kakak overprotective, _batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanannya datang dan ia langsung saja menyantapnya selagi hangat. Tanpa basa-basi, setelah ia memenuhi kebutuhan lambungnya ia segera membayar dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia melihat orang yang semeja dengannya tadi masih saja mengerjakan tugasnya. Lalu ia segera menuju ke apartmennya.

Ia tinggal sendiri? Ya, sebenarnya ia tinggal di luar Jepang. Tapi entah mengapa setelah memasuki usia remaja, ia ingin tinggal di Jepang sendirian. Sampai di apartmen, ia langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap malam, belajar. Baru beberapa menit ia belajar, ponsel di atas meja berdering dan cukup mengganggunya. "Sialan…!", decaknya kesal. Terpaksa ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya? Ada apa lagi?"

"_Hayato, kenapa kau tidak membalas e-mailku?", _terdengar suara seorang perempuan di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang sibuk! Untuk apa kau menelpon?"

"_Sibuk? Kau sibuk belajar? Kalau kau lelah jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."_

"Aku tidak pernah lelah dalam hal ini."

"_Kau sudah makan?"_

"Sudah."

"_Mandi?"_

"Sudah."

"_Dan…"_

"Sudahlah kau terlalu banyak bicara, masih banyak yang harus aku pelajari."

"_Hayato… kenapa kau jadi berubah begini…?"_

"Ah, sudahlah! ck!", ia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

_Berubah? Bukankah karna kehadirannya ibunya aku jadi berubah? Dasar bodoh,_ batinnya. Daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik ia melanjutkan belajarnya. Bukan Hayato namanya kalau ia belajar tidak sampai larut malam. Ia memang anak yang jenius, sehingga belajar bisa menjadi camilannya setiap saat,.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Cahayanya menerobos masuk ke sela-sela tirai jendela kamar Hayato. Ia cukup terganggu dengan itu dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dan ia berpikir, sudah berapa kali ia tidak pernah menggunakan tempat tidurnya untuk tidur. Ia tertidur lagi di meja belajarnya. Ia segera beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah bersih-bersih dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah ia langsung menuju sekolahnya.

Sebelum menuju sekolah, ia mampir dulu ke minimarket untuk membeli sarapan. Makan malam terlalu cepat membuat ia sangat kelaparan pagi ini. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Sambil membaca buku tentunya dan sambil ditemani roti pagi ini.

Sampai di sekolah ia langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang terletak di belakang. Entah mengapa meskipun duduk di belakang ia tetap bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan baik. Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya. Ia tampak menyendiri. Tentu saja, kalau sedang membaca ia tidak ingin diganggu, kecuali jika ada keperluan penting. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid yang lain langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Ia tampak selalu serius dalam menyimaki pelajaran. Di saat teman-temannya yang duduk di belakang tengah tertidur, ia masih bisa serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Tak jarang ia dipanggil untuk mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Ia cukup dipandang oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya. Ia juga populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Karna menurut perempuan di sekolahnya ia… cool.

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi dan waktunya makan siang. Ia berjalan menuju kantin untuk menyantap makan siang tentunya. Tak lupa ia berjalan sambil membaca buku. Setiap ia melewati anak perempuan, sesekali ia mendengar mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Yang pasti bukan membicarakan hal yang negatif.

Sampai di kantin ia langsung memesan makanan. Setelah itu, ia tampak menacari tempat duduk yang kosong namun hasilnya nihil. Ia melihat ada teman satu klubnya duduk di satu meja, sepertinya masih ada satu kursi lagi. Langsung saja ia menuju ke sana.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?", tanyanya.

"Iya. Oh, Gokudera!", ucap temannya.

"Ya, aku Gokudera memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau jarang latihan belakangan ini, ada apa?"

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu."

"Mempersiapkan sesuatu? Apa kejutan? Untuk pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan. Ini hadiah untuk ibuku.."

"Oh, begitu."

"Aku janji setelah ini aku akan rajin latihan sepak bola lagi."

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil!"

Setelah percakapan singkat tadi, Hayato langsung menyantap makan siangnya. Ia cukup menyukai sepak bola dan ia cukup jago dalam bidang ini. Dan hal ini lah yang membuat ia banyak mendapat pujian dari anak perempuan. Ia lebih dekat dengan teman-teman satu klubnya. Selesai menyantap makanannya ia kembali ke kelasnya karna bel masuk juga sudah mengudara.

Ia kembali melakukan kegiatan belajarnya sesekali ia bergumam, _ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah untuk ibuku. _Mengapa ya ia sangat sayang dengan ibunya? Kalau ia sayang kenapa ia meninggalkannya? Entahlah. Hingga sudah pukul empat sore dan bel pulang berkumandang. _Besok.. olimpiadenya akan mulai besok,_ batinnya sambil merapikan buku-bukunya. Setelah itu ia mulai meninggalkan kelasnya untuk pulang.

Sebelum pulang ke apartmennya seperti biasa ia mampir ke tempat makan yang kunjungi kemarin. Kali ini tempatnya tak terlalu penuh, ia bisa duduk sendirian dengan tenang. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang ia tampak sedang mengerjakan soal matematika yang cukup sulit. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan ternyata kakaknya yang kita tau bernama Bianchi menelponnya. Dengan terpaksanya Hayato mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya agak kesal.

"_Aku hanya ingin tau kau sedang apa. Besok waktunya kan?"_, ucap kakaknya di seberang sana.

"Ya. Besok. Aku sedang sibuk belajar bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"_Ayolah Hayato… jangan begitu pada kakakmu ini.."_

"ck!", ia langsung menutup teleponnya lagi.

_Besok… aku harus menang,_batinnya. Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang dan ia mulai menyantapnya sambil mengerjakan soal-soal yang berserakan di mejanya. Seperti biasa setelah makan ia membayar dan langsung pulang ke apartmennya.

Sampai di apartmennya, seperti biasa ia langsung mandi dan selanjutnya melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang tak ada habisnya sebagai bahan latihan untuk besok. Surat izin untuk sekolahnya sudah di kirim dari pihak penyelenggara olimpiade. Ia hanya tinggal fokus untuk besok. Setelah sejam ia belajar, tiba-tiba kakaknya menelpon lagi dan ia mulai emosi dengan ini.

"Ada apa lagi?", Hayato terdengar emosi.

"_Kau sudah makan, Hayato?"_

"Sudah. Bisakah kau berhenti cemas kelewatan begitu?"

"_Entahlah. Karna kau pergi dengan kemauanmu sendiri aku jadi sangat khawatir."_

"Ya, memang ini keinginanku."

"_Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan ayah?"_

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya kalau ia sendiri tak pernah memikirkan aku."

"_Hayato.. kenapa setelah kematian ibumu kau jadi bandel begini?"_

"Aku tidak membandel. Aku hanya tidak ingin lihat muka ayah saja."

"_Ibumu juga akan sedih jika kau seperti ini."_

"Sudahlah. kau belum puas setelah menyembunyikan semua itu?"

"_Tapi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, kan?"_

"Sudahlah. kau cukup menghancurkan moodku!", Ia langsung menutup teleponnya lagi.

Setelah kematian ibu kandungnya lima tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi tak ingin bicara dengan keluarganya. Baginya keluarganya adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ia temui. Yang benar saja saat ibu kandungnya tiada, ia baru tau bahwa wanita yang selama ini menemaninya, mengajarkannya bermain piano dan mengajarkan berbagai ilmu pengetahuan sehingga ia jadi sepintar ini adalah ibu kandungnya. Lima tahun kemudian, akhirnya ia kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke Namimori, Jepang. Betapa jeleknya moodnya, sehingga ia menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya sejenak. _Dasar laki-laki bodoh! Kakak yang menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus bersatu dengan keluarga seperti itu?, _batinnya.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, ia bangun tepat waktu dan ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan olimpiade matematika. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ia segera menuju tempat di laksanakannya olimpiade terebut. Tentunya ia harus sarapan dulu, ia pergi ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dan makan dengan secepatnya, ia tak ingin terlambat. Setelah itu melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat tujuannya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Ternyata olimpiadenya diadakan di sebuah gedung yang lumayan terkenal di sana. Ia langsung memasuki gedung tersebut dan langsung mendaftar ulang dirinya. Setelah itu ia dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang peserta. Ia tak ingin buang waktu, sebelum olimpiade dimulai ia sempatkan diri untuk belajar lagi. Ia merasa mantap dengan persiapan kali ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya olimpiade segera dimulai. Ia sudah merasa siap. Dalam olimpiade tersebut ia harus menyelesaikan satu soal matematika level anak kuliahan dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya. Setelah aba-aba menjawab soal mengudara, dengan sigap ia langsung menuliskan jawabannya lengkap dengan 'caranya' di sebuah papan tulis yang disediakan. Hingga tiga menit berikutnya ia sudah selesai menjawab soal tersebut. Dan kau tau, jawabannya itu hampir memenuhi satu papan tulis sebesar yang biasanya ada di sekolah itu lho.

Setelah semua peserta menjawab hingga tuntas soal tersebut, pengoreksian dimulai. Dan jawaban Hayato sangat akurat. Peluangnya untuk menang besar sekali. Tapi ia tidak tau apakah ada yang mengerjakan soal lebih cepat darinya atau tidak. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pengumuman pemenang, namanya pun mengudara menjadi seorang pemenang. Ia terkejut dan sempat terdiam. Akhirnya ia bisa memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk ibunya.

Setelah semua acara selesai, ia pulang dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sebelum ia keluar gedung, ada seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia sangat mengenalinya. Perempuan berambut pink panjang sedang menunggunya di pintu keluar, itu kakaknya.

"Selamat, Hayato.", ucap kakaknya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah ku bilang agar jangan datang kemari.", ia tampak tak senang dengan kehadiran kakaknya.

"Ayolah, Hayato kenapa kau dingin begitu aku kemari untuk melihat kau menang."

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan darimu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke Italia sekarang?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan kembali."

"Jangan bercanda, Hayato. Apa yang membuatmu betah di sini?"

"Aku sudah muak tinggal bersama ayah, bersamamu, dan bersama ibumu!", ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kau masih salah paham Hayato. Akan aku jelaskan satu hal lagi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas."

"Kau tau… ayahmu menikahi ibuku karna… ibumu yang memintanya.."

"Apa..?", ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ibumu sudah terlalu lama mengidap penyakit dan ia tau bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Akhirnya ia meminta untuk mencari pengganti dirinya."

Hayato hanya terdiam, karna setelah bertahun-tahun ia baru mengetahuinya saat ini.

"Ayahmu masih mencintai ibumu. Ia menulis banyak surat untuk ibumu saat mereka sudah tak lagi tinggal satu atap."

"Kau puas dengan semua ini?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian sudah puas menyembunyikan hal penting seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Bukan begitu, Hayato. Kami hanya mencari waktu yang pas saja."

"Pas katamu? Ini terlalu mendadak."

Hayato meninggalkannya dengan penuh kekesalan. Mood jadi berubah lagi. Mengapa di hari yang harusnya ia bahagia, malah dihancurkan dengan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui tadi. Ia tidak kesal saat mengetahui bahwa ibunya sendiri yang meminta ayahnya untuk menikahi ibu kakak tirinya itu. Tapi yang ia kesali, kenapa ia baru memberitahunya sekarang.

_Aku benci kalian semua, _batinnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Italia, hanya sekedar ingin melihat makam ibunya. Di sana ia berdoa dan berbicara tentang pengalamannya tinggal di Jepang, ia harap ibunya mendengarnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan sertifikat kemenangannya saat olimpiade beberapa hari yang lalu di makam ibunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun… Ibu.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ternyata hari ini hari ulang tahun ibunya, ia bangga bisa memberikan kado terbaik untuk ibunya. Menghabiskan waktu dua hari di Italia dan di hari berikutnya ia kembali ke Namimori dan melakukan kesehariannya seperti biasa.

"Ibu… aku akan menggapai masa depan yang cerah…!"

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Fuahhh… Chapter dua update juga!

Yah meskipun yang baca cuman dikit tapi author tidak akan menyerah!

Untuk yang sudah membaca arigatou gozaimasu~

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya pesan dan kesan membaca ff berikut ini

Author usahakan secepatnya update lagi

Oke sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Jaa~


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's for Dad

(Normal POV)

Pukul empat sore waktu Namimori. Di sebuah tempat makan mulai menunjukkan keramaiannya. Apalagi di salah satu meja yang ditempati oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki berikut ini. Mereka banyak yang membawa pedang bambu. Mungkin mereka adalah murid dari klub kendo di sekolahnya. Anak-anak ini tampak masih SMP, kira-kira kelas dua. Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol di sini. Dan salah satu dari anak-anak itu tampak ada yang selalu tersenyum.

"Hei, Yamamoto, sebentar lagi pertandinganmu dengan anak sekolah yang terkenal itu akan mulai kan?", ucap teman dari anak yang diketahui bernama Yamamoto.

"Um.. Iya tidak terasa sudah masuk final.", ucap Yamamoto.

"Jangan sampai kau kalah ya!"

"Ya, tentu saja!", ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum sejuta watt.

Ketika hari sudah semakin gelap, mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Termasuk anak bernama Yamamoto ini.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia tiba di sebuah restoran sushi.

"Tadaima…", ucapnya.

_Tak ada yang menjawab ya.., _batinnya.

Restoran sushi sekaligus rumahnya ini terlihat sepi. Tentu saja karna restoran ini sudah tutup hampir setahun lamanya. Kenapa ya? Sampai di rumahnya ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan hakama dan menuju ke ruang latihannya. Kalian tau sendirilah, ia ingin latihan kendo untuk pertandingan yang akan mendatang. Beberapa menit selama ia latihan, tiba-tiba ada yang menekan bel rumahnya. Dengan segera ia membuka pintunya. Terlihat sosok temannya yang datang membawa pedang bambu.

"Oh, Squalo kau datang lebih cepat kali ini.", ucapnya dengan senyumannya tentunya.

(Note: ini Squalo yang masih muda ya, yang rambutnya pendek itu lho.)

"Vroi! Aku tidak ingin tidur telat hari ini karna latihan bersamamu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja latihannya."

Mereka berdua langsung menuju ruang latihan. Squalo ini bukan teman satu sekolahnya, melainkan tetangganya. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, mereka dulu mengikuti sebuah klub kendo bersama. Squalo sering menemani Yamamoto latihan, apalagi saat ia akan menghadapi pertandingan seperti saat ini.

TRAK!

Terdengar pedang bambu mereka saling beradu. Tak ada satupun yang mengalah dalam latihan ini. Mereka sama-sama ingin menang. Setelah satu jam kemudian, mereka menghentikan latihan karna kelelahan dan latihan ini tidak dimenangkan siapapun, habisnya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sambil beristirahat sebentar dan minum-minum. Tak jarang mereka juga berbincang.

"Pertandingannya, dimulai besok?", tanya Squalo.

"Yah, begitulah. Doakan aku ya!", jawabnya dengan senyum super terang.

"Awas saja kalau kalah.", ucap Squalo sambil menyenggol pinggang Yamamoto dengan pedang bambunya.

"Haha, tenang saja aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

Setelah istirahat yang cukup, Squalo memutuskan untuk pulang. Yamamoto mengantarnya sampai pintu keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya.", ucapnya dengan senyuman yang itu-itu saja.

"Heh, rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari sini, aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa."

Lalu Squalo terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Satu lagi, jangan paksakan dirimu jika kau tidak ingin tersenyum.", lalu ia berlalu dari hadapan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi setengah sedih. "Kau ini bicara apa sih…?", ucapnya kepada Squalo yang mungkin sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi karna jaraknya sudah menjauh.

Sebelum ia pergi tidur, ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya itu kamar tidur juga. Di sana terdapat foto seseorang berwarna hitam-putih. Yamamoto duduk menghadap foto itu dan berkata,

"Ayah… besok pertandingan finalku akan dimulai, doakan aku ya.."

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tapi ia merasa aneh sekali malam ini. Kenapa ia jadi merasa sedih saat Squalo mengatakan hal tadi. Perasaannya jadi tak karuan. Sampai di menit berikutnya ia sudah pergi kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, ia bangun dengan stamina yang sangat baik. Seperti biasa setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, ia memasak sarapan dan membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Karna memang dia sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri. Setelah menyantap sarapan, ia segera berangkat sekolah, tak lupa membawa pedang bambu kesayangannya.

Sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung disambut teman-temannya.

"Oi, Yamamoto bagaimana persiapanmu?", tanya salah satu temannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sangat siap. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan.", jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Kami akan ikut mendukungmu, lho!", ucap temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah. Aku minta dukungannya, ya!"

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan para murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Yamamoto memang tidak terlalu serius dalam belajar, nilainya juga pas-pasan. Tapi karna prestasinya dalam kendo, ia suka mendapatkan nilai plus. Yamamoto menyukai Kendo lebih dari apapun. Karna kendo ini diajarkan sendiri oleh ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tak terasa bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi dan inilah waktu yang sangat ia tunggu, karna perutnya sudah bergumam tak jelas.

Ia memakan bekal buatannya sendiri bersama-sama teman sekelasnya. Karna Yamamoto orangnya friendly, ia punya banyak teman di mana-mana selain teman sekelas dan teman satu klub. Setelah memakan bekal dan saling berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Bel tanda istirahat telah usai, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Yamamoto kembali melaksanakan kegiatan belajar yang membosankan baginya itu. Ia sangat tidak sabar menunggu waktu pulang, karna ia akan melaksanakan pertandingan finalnya. Ia merasa berapi-api saat ini, sampai waktu yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya tiba juga.

Setelah pulang sekolah, ia langsung menuju sebuah gedung olahraga yang biasanya selalu digunakan untuk pertandingan nasional atau antar sekolah seperti yang akan dilaksanakan Yamamoto nanti. Sampai di sana, ia langsung menuju ruang ganti peserta, mengganti seragam sekolah dengan hakamanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya pertandingannya melawan seorang yang cukup tangguh dimulai. Sepertinya perasaan Yamamoto masih sama seperti tadi malam. Perasaannya masih tak karuan, rasa tak ingin mengalahnya semakin besar. Ia mengembalikan serangan kepada lawannya dengan cepat. Terlihat ia sepertinya benar-benar tak ingin kalah. Sepertinya ia juga tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Dan nasib orang hanya Tuhan yang tau. Yamamoto kalah di pertandingan finalnya. Ia kalah dan ia sangat merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa dan ia telah mengecewakan banyak orang. Ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia hadapi. Ia tak ingin menerimanya, namun inilah adanya.

Setelah semua pertandingan usai, tanpa pamit kepada teman-temannya yang tadi mendukungnya ia langsung pulang begitu saja. Masih dengan kekecewaan. Sampai Squalo menghalangi jalan pulangnya.

"S-Squalo…", Yamamoto tampak terdiam melihat Squalo di depannya.

"Cara bermain apa tadi itu? Cara barumu membalas serangan lawan?", ucap Squalo.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memenangkannya."

"Kau itu lebih dari mengecewakan semua orang dengan cara bermainmu yang seperti tadi."

Yamamoto hanya mendengarnya dalam diam, ia terlalu mengecewakan banyak orang.

"Jujur saja, cara bermainmu selama setahun ini terus menurun, tak ada peningkatan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berubah, Yamamoto!", sumpah ini baru pertama kalinya Squalo memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Be-berubah…?"

"Ya! Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti sekarang ini?"

"Aku tidak merasa berubah…", ucapnya dengan ragu.

"Apa? Kau tidak merasanya? Justru orang lain yang merasakannya."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mengerti pembicaraanmu. Bisa kita lanjutkan besok saja? Aku sudah terlalu lelah..", Yamamoto langsung berjalan melewati Squalo begitu saja.

"Ku akui saja, kau mulai berubah semenjak kematian ayahmu."

Yamamoto sempat berhenti sejenak. Ia tak menanggapinya, lalu ia berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Squalo tadi. Apalagi, Squalo mengusik soal kematian ayahnya. Yamamoto sangat benci jika ada yang membicarakan lagi tentang kematian ayahnya.

Sampai di rumah ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mandi? Ya karna udaranya cukup dingin dan ia sudah malas untuk menunggu air sampai panas. Ditambah lagi moodnya yang semakin jelek. _Berubah? Aku merasa seperti itu sih, tapi dalam hal apa?,_ batinnya sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, seperti biasa ia bangun, mandi, dan membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal makan siangnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Rasanya tidak terlalu parah, ia memutuskan untuk tetap datang ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, ia merasa keadaan fisiknya semakin buruk. Matanya menjadi berat untuk terbuka dan perlahan namun pasti pening mulai menyerang kepalanya. Seorang temannya yang sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Yamamoto, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Ia rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, sebelum ia pingsan dan merepotkan orang lain.

Sampai di ruang kesehatan, ia langsung ditangani oleh dokter sekolah. Ia diberikan obat dan ternyata obat itu memiliki efek kantuk. Akhirnya Yamamoto terlelap untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sampai beberapa jam kemudian, ia terbangun. Ia melihat ke jendela dan ternyata sudah sore. Ia langsung beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya dan ia terkejut ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya bangun.

"S-Squalo..! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sekolah di sini, kan?", tentu Yamamoto terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sekolah di sini. Aku berencana ingin menemuimu sepulang sekolah ini makanya aku datang ke sekolahmu. Dan salah satu temanmu memberitauku bahwa kau sedang sakit.", jelas Squalo.

"A-ah, begitu.. aku tidak sakit kok, hanya tidak enak badan sedikit saja."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan suka memaksakan diri begitu."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri tapi memang begitu.."

"Yamamoto, kau benar-benar berubah selama setahun ini."

"E-eh..?"

"Dari caramu bertarung kendo bahkan sampai kekebalan tubuhmu, semuanya berubah."

Yamamoto hanya mendengarnya dalam diam.

"Selama setahun ini, kau gampang sakit. Apa artinya… kau merindukan ayahmu?"

Yamamoto hanya terdiam. Ia tak tau harus jawab apa. Mungkin iya atau mungkin tidak.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini terus, keberuntungan dalam kendo akan menghilang."

"Bagaimana tidak aku seperti ini. Aku melihat ayahku mati di depan mataku."

(Flashback satu tahun yang lalu)

Siang menjelang sore, terlihat Yamamoto sedang asyik latihan dengan pedang bambunya di ruang latihan kesayangannya. Jika sudah berlatih kendo, ia jadi lupa segalanya. Saat itu ayahnya memanggilnya,

"Takeshi! Tolong bantu aku membuat pesanan sushi ya..!", ucap ayahnya.

"Um.. baiklah tapi sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Baiklah, tiga menit lagi. Pesanan kita banyak, Takeshi."

"Iya..!", ucapnya penuh semangat.

Setelah ayahnya kembali ke dapur untuk membuat sushi ia segera melanjutkan latihannya. Ia sempat mendengar sepertinya ada yang berkunjung ke restoran ayahnya. Mungkin karna ayahnya sekarang sedang melayani pengunjung itu, ia masih bisa berlatih dua menit lagi. Tiba-tiba ayahnya berteriak dari tempatnya berada dan terdengar jelas oleh Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto…! Ambilkan aku uang.. di tempat biasa..!", teriak ayahnya.

"Ia nanti akan aku ambilkan.", jawab Yamamoto.

Tiba-tiba suara berisik mulai mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan ayahnya. Ia langsung bergegas ke tempat ayahnya berada. Dan ia kelewat kaget, ia melihat ayahnya tengah ditikam seseorang, tapi siapa yang menikamnya?

"Ayah..!", Yamamoto langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Takeshi…"

"Ayah.. apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menikam ayah?"

"Tadi ada seseorang minta bantuan, tapi… karna kau tak kunjung kemari membawakan uang… orang itu langsung menikamku.", ucap ayahnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku akan minta bantuan..!"

Yamamoto langsung berlari mencari telepon untuk menelpon ambulance. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ambulance itu datang dan membawa ayahnya. Namun, memang sudah waktunya. Ayahnya tak bisa diselamatkan. Pendarahan yang cukup banyak dari hasil tikaman itu, membuat ia kehilangan ayahnya untuk selamanya.

(End flashback)

"Tapi… tetap itu bukan salahmu..", ucap Squalo.

"Tapi, jika saat itu dengan sigap aku langsung menghampirinya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!", Yamamoto sedikit meningkatkan nada bicaranya.

"Jadi kau menyesal sekarang?"

"Aku sangat menyesal! Aku berlatih kendo demi dirinya! Karna aku senang melihat dia tersenyum saat aku berlatih. Ia senang aku mau mempelajari hobi yang sangat gemari ini."

Sekarang giliran Squalo yang terdiam.

"Aku menang pertandingan hanya untu ayahku. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa."

"Dengan tujuan itu, kau mengalahkan lawanmu dengan penuh emosi begitu?"

Yamamoto langsung terdiam dengan ucapan Squalo.

"Menyerang dengan penuh amarah dalam pertandingan tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil."

"Apa maksudmu, Squalo…?", Yamamoto mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Squalo tapi ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Setiap pertandingan di tahun ini dan setiap kau latihan, kau selalu menyerang dengan hasrat membunuh. Memangnya kau ingin membunuh orang dalam kendo?"

"Tentu saja tidak.."

"Kalau begitu.. hilangkan semua kebiasaan burukmu itu!", ucap Squalo setengah berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Yamamoto.

"Ya.. ya.. aku mengerti..", ucap Yamamoto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Merasa sudah enakan, Yamamoto dan Squalo segera pulang karna hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebelum mereka pulang mereka mampir ke sebuah tempat makan favorit mereka. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang,

"Squalo, terima kasih ya..", ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?", tanya Squalo.

"Kau sudah mengingatku untuk mengubah cara bermainku yang jelek itu.", senyuman Yamamoto semakin melebar.

"Ya memang sudah seharusnya begitu, kan."

"Aku juga ingin mengingatkan sesuatu padamu, Squalo."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau rubah ekspresimu yang jelek itu? Sangat tak enak dilihat.", ucap Yamamoto yang diakhiri dengan tawaan.

"Kau ini…", Squalo masih menahan kepalan tangannya yang hampir saja mendarat di wajah Yamamoto.

Begitu banyak hal-hal yang mereka perbincangkan dalam acara makan malam kali ini. Dan Yamamoto benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada Squalo.

"Ayah… aku menang untukmu…!"

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

Chapter tiga selesai~!

Fuah seneng juga masih bisa lanjut nih cerita. Karna author sempat berpikir tak ingin melanjutkan cerita karna putus asa.

Tapi author ga mau kalah hanya karna readernya sedikit.

Arigatou gozaimasu~ bagi yang sudah baca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.

Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4: To Protect

(Normal POV)

Sore hari di Namimori begitu tenang. Namun tidak setenang di sebuah tempat makan berikut ini. Suasananya lebih ke.. menakutkan. Sangat mencengkram. Seorang anak laki-laki bergakuran hitam, tengah duduk menyendiri di dekat jendela. Ia tampak sedang memakan takoyaki. Ia tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Jika saja ada suara yang mengganggunya, ia tak akan segan-segan menghabisi pelaku tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di tempat tersebut, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tampak para pengunjung sangat lega dengan kepergian anak itu. Ia langsung pergi menuju rumah kesayangannya. Tiba di rumah ia langsung disambut oleh seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Okaerinasai, Kyo-san.", ucap seseorang tersebut.

"Apa air panas sudah siap?", tanya anak yang dipanggil Kyo-san tadi.

"Sudah saya siapkan."

Sebenernya nama anak itu Kyoya. Tapi mungkin sudah kebiasaan dipanggil begitu oleh orang yang menyambutnya tadi. Kyoya langsung menuju kamar mandi dan memanjakan diri dengan berendam di air panas. Berendam di air panas memang kesukaannya. Di tambah lagi suasana yang tenang membuat ia bisa tertidur saat berendam. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang gampang tertidur.

Setelah mandi ia masuk ke ruangan pribadinya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuknya, ia menatap ke halamannya yang luas. Ruangan pribadinya memang istimewa, langsung menghadap ke halaman. Siapa yang tidak mau punya ruangan seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian orang yang menyambutnya tadi, datang ke ruangannya dan membawakan segelas teh hijau hangat.

"Tetsu, apa ada tawaran hari ini?", tanya Kyoya.

"Ada satu.", jawab orang yang dipanggil Tetsu ini.

"Dari mana?"

"Sebuah perusahaan yang cukup maju. Ia mengaku dalam ancaman."

"Mereka mau bayar berapa?"

"Terserah pada anda, Kyo-san."

"Antar aku ke tempatnya besok."

"Baik."

Tetsu langsung keluar dari ruangan Kyoya. Kyoya tampak senang mendapatkan tawaran itu. Ia ingin dibayar lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya ia membaca sebuah buku. Ia juga hobi membaca buku. Ya sekalian mencari ilmu pengetahuan, begitu menurutnya. Setelah kantuk menyerangnya dengan ganas, ia memutuskan pergi ke kamar tidurnya dan tidur tanpa ada yang berani mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Kyoya sudah siap untuk mengunjungi tamu spesialnya. Meskipun yang bertamu adalah dirinya, tapi ia tetap menganggap orang yang meminta bantaunnya adalah tamunya. Kyoya bersama dengan Tetsu, menuju ke sebuah perusahaan di mana tamunya berada.

Sampai di sana, Kyoya jadi semakin tertarik untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Karna perusahaan ini bukan hanya maju tapi tentunya berkualitas dan memiliki laba yang lebih besar dari perusahaan lain setiap tahunnya. Perusahaan ini juga sudah bertaraf internasional. Oh, Kyoya terlalu bersemangat dengan ini. Saat masuk ke dalam, tampak orang-orang yang berada di dalam langsung membungkukkan badan kepadanya. Kyoya hanya melewati orang-orang ini dengan rasa tidak peduli dan segera menuju ruangan kepala direktur perusahaan tersebut.

Di ruang kepala direktur, tampak sang direktur menyambut hangat anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMP ini. Ia mempersilahkan Kyoya duduk dan menyuguhkannya dengan segelas kopi yang segelasnya bisa sampai ribuan yen. Sang direktur duduk bersebrangan dengan Kyoya dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Selamat datang ketua Komite Disipliner Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.", ucap pak direktur.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan berapa bayaranku.", ucap Kyoya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi seseorang yang sedang mengincar perusahaan ini bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan uang yang kami simpan khusus di sini. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Kau tak perlu meragukanku. Kalau begini, aku yang akan turun tangan."

"Baiklah, jadi kau ingin apa sebagai balasannya?"

"Aku mau jika dibayar dari setengah laba yang kau peroleh setiap bulan."

Tanpa pamit Kyoya dan Tetsu segera meninggalkan ruangan. Pak direktur dibuat terkejut oleh Kyoya. Namun, direktur ini akan melakukan apa saja asal uang yang segitu banyaknya tidak dicuri oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Dari gedung perusahaan, Kyoya dan Tetsu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Namimori middle school. Padahal sudah jam 9 pagi, artinya ia sudah terlambat bukan? Tapi karna ia berkuasa, ia tak peduli. Siapa juga yang berani menghukumnya.

Sampai di sekolahnya ia bukan langsung ke kelas, ia malah bersantai di atap sekolah bahkan tidur siang di sana. Otaknya yang sudah sangat jernih seakan tak perlu dipoles lagi. Itulah kegiatannya setiap hari di sekolah. Terkadang ia juga bermalam di sekolahnya tercinta. Kyoya terlalu mencintai sekolahnya. Kenapa tidak mencintai author? (oke, ini ngaco).

Hari ini ia berniat bermalam di sekolahnya. Karna di rumah tak ada Tetsu. Tetsu ditugaskan untuk menjaga perusahaan tersebut bersama dengan anak buahnya yang lain. Kalau tak ada Tetsu di rumah artinya tak ada yang melayaninya. Selama masih ada di sekolahnya ia tak masalah.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Kyoya dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berdering begitu hebohnya hingga ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya,

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyoya.

"_Salah satu anggota kita ada yang terluka!", _ucap Tetsu di seberang telepon.

"Aku segera ke sana."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyoya langsung pergi ke tempat mereka berada. Sampai di sana ia mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggotanya itu sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tak usah dipertanyakan lagi, ia segera menuju ke rumah sakit dekat sana. Di sana, ia langsung disambut Tetsu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Kyoya.

"Ia tertembak di kakinya, sekarang sedang menjalani operasi.", ucap Tetsu.

"Mereka datang berapa orang?"

"Sekitar tiga orang, sepertinya mereka mencoba melumpuhkan kita."

"Tiga orang tidak akan cukup untuk melumpuhkan kita. Aku akan berjaga malam ini."

"Baik, Kyo-san."

_Tiga orang sudah bisa melumpuhkan salah satu anggota kami. Direktur itu tidak bohong orang ini bukan orang biasa,_ batin Kyoya. Ia langsung meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju gedung perusahaan. Sepertinya ia mulai marah dengan keadaan yang jadi seperti ini.

Tak terasa sudah sore dan menjelang malam. Kyoya berjaga di gedung perusahaan itu malam ini. Ia diberikan fasilitas layaknya hotel oleh sang direktur. Di sebuah ruangan yang ditata layaknya kamar tidur hotel bintang lima, tampak Kyoya sedang memandang keluar jendela yang besarnya seperti layar bioskop IMAX. Ia melihat pusat kota Namimori dari lantai 10 dan cukup membuatnya terhibur.

Ia menengok jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Jam segini para pegawai sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Gedung itu tinggal hanya ada petugas keamanan dan para anggota komite disipliner yang dipimpin oleh Kyoya. Demi mendapatkan uang yang hampir dari setengah laba perusahaan ini, Kyoya tidak akan main-main.

Seperti yang diketahui kemarin, salah satu anggotanya tertembak pada pukul Sembilan malam. Waktu menunjukkan jam setengah delapan malam, Kyoya memutuskan untuk berkeliling gedung ini karna ia sudah mulai bosan berdiam diri di ruangannya. Baru ia turun ke lantai Sembilan, ia merasakan bahwa di dalam gedung ini tidak hanya ada petugas keamanan dan para anak buahnya. Sepertinya penjahat professional ini sudah menyusup ke dalam. Bisa-bisanya Kyoya mengira mereka sudah menyusup saat jam kerja berlangsung.

Saat ia menyusuri sebuah koridor, ia melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Tak jelas itu ruangan apa tapi karna penasaran ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di sana ada sebuah laptop yang tampaknya menyala. Kyoya semakin penasaran dan mendekati laptop tersebut. Tiba-tiba laptop itu mati dengan sendirinya berbarengan dengan seseorang yang gagal menyerang Kyoya karna Kyoya sudah tau serangan itu akan datang dan menahannya.

"Jadi ini para tikus pengganggu sudah beraksi..?", ucap Kyoya.

"Bagaimana bisa?", ucap seseorang itu yang terkejut serangannya ditahan oleh Kyoya.

"Kau tau? Perusahaan ini sudah memilih orang yang berkuasa di kota ini. Dan kau telah melakukan kejahatan di kota ini. Artinya kau harus berhadapan denganku..", ucap Kyoya sambil mendeathglare pelaku tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kyoya langsung menghajar orang tersebut dengan sepasang tonfa yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Pelaku yang diduga sebagai salah satu dari komplotan pencuri itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kyoya langsung memborgol tangan pelaku tersebut dan mengambil semua senjata yang tersembunyi di balik jacketnya.

Salah satu pelaku sudah tertangkap oleh Kyoya. Info yang didapat dari kejadian kemarin, penjahat berjumlah tiga orang. Tapi Kyoya tidak akan sebodoh itu. Penjahat itu datangnya tidak selalu bertiga atau ramai-ramai tapi random. Kyoya semakin penasaran siapa pemimpin para tikus pengganggu ini. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menuju basement, tempat di mana berangkas khusus untuk menyimpan uang penghasilan perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini memang agak arogan, mereka tidak mempercayai bank bahkan polisi untuk menjaga uang-uang mereka.

Di setiap lantai, Kyoya selalu menemukan para pelaku pencurian tersebut. Dan Kyoya selalu melakukan hal yang sama, menghajar mereka dan memborgolnya. _Penjahat itu hanya seperti herbivore yang suka bergerombol,_ batinnya. Mungkin penjahat itu bisa melumpuhkan salah satu anak buah Kyoya, tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kyoya semuanya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kalau Kyoya ingin orang itu kalah, kalahlah mereka.

Sampai di lantai dasar, Kyoya cukup terkejut melihat para petugas keamanan sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Kyoya semakin ingin menggigit para penjahat itu sampai mati. Pastinya penjahat itu sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam. Dengan langkah yang lebih cepat lagi, Kyoya segera menuju basement tempat berangkas itu berada. Tanpa pakai menyusup lagi, Kyoya langsung memergoki penjahat itu yang sedang berusaha membuka berangkas tersebut. Para pencuri itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyoya dan ternyata mereka membawa senjata api. Oh, Kyoya tidak akan mengalah hanya karna mereka berjumlah lebih dari satu dan membawa senjata api yang mungkin saja tembakannya bisa tepat sasaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyoya langsung berlalri ke arah mereka dan menyerangnya dengan sepasang tonfa. Hanya Kyoya saja, sudah cukup membuat penjahat itu kewalahan. Sampai lima menit berikutnya Kyoya berhasil melumpuhkan semua pencuri itu. Tapi sayang, Kyoya tertembak dari jarak jauh dan pelurunya mengenai bagian perut sebelah kanan. Cukup untuk membuat seorang Kyoya goyah. Sang sniper tak dapat ditemukan lokasinya. Sebelum Kyoya hampir mati karna tembakan yang kedua, ia langsung diselamatkan oleh Tetsu. Kyoya cukup beruntung karna hidupnya tidak berakhir di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku.. tidak mau tau.. kirim anggota lain untuk menguntit mereka!", ucap Kyoya yang hampir sekarat.

"Baik! Tapi sebelumnya saya akan mengamankan anda.", ucap Tetsu.

Ternyata sang pencuri berhasil membawa kabur semua uang itu tanpa tersisa selembar pun. Tak lama kemudian bantuan datang dan membawa Kyoya ke rumah sakit. Kyoya terlihat lemah, tentu saja di bagian perut itu kan.. lumayan banyak organ penting dan ditembak begitu saja. Ia cukup mendapat jahitan di bagian yang terluka itu. Tak disangka pak direktur datang menjenguknya saat operasi selesai.

"Hibari-kun, aku pikir kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri..", ucap pak direktur yang terlihat khawatir karna sudah mengorbankan seorang anak SMP.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan uang itu. Orang yang melakukan kejahatan di Namimori harus mendapat pelajaran."

Tanpa memedulikan pak direktur yang masih ada di samping tempat tidurnya, Kyoya langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, memakai seragamnya dan pergi begitu saja. Karna merasa tak nyaman berada di rumah sakit, Kyoya memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah saja.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, ia mendapat kabar dari seorang anak buahnya yang menguntit sang pencuri. Mereka mendapati komplotan pencuri sudah sampai di Osaka. Tanpa berpikir lagi Kyoya bersama Tetsu pergi ke gedung perusahaan tersebut dan bertemu dengan pak direktur.

"Berikan kami transportasi untuk cepat sampai di Osaka.", ucap Kyoya mentah-mentah.

"Memangnya ada apa di Osaka?", tanya pak direktur.

"Uangmu beserta berangkasmu yang canggih itu berada di Osaka saat ini. Kau ingin uang itu kembali atau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengijikanmu menggunakan helicopter milik perusahaan ini."

Tanpa menunggu lama helicopter sudah siap membawa Kyoya beserta Tetsu menuju Osaka. Dalam waktu 30 menit, Kyoya dan Tetsu sudah mendarat di Osaka. Dan kalian tau? Mereka berhenti di tempat target berada. Para pencuri akan melarikan diri ke Negara lain, karna mereka sedang menunggu pesawat keberangkatan mereka di bandara internasional Osaka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyoya langsung memasuki ruang tunggu penumpang.

Tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran, yang paling penting adalah mendapatkan berangkasnya kembali soal pencuri urusan belakangan. Kyoya berbalik arah dan menuju bagasi pesawat. Ternyata membutuhkan waktu juga untuk menemukan berangkas itu. Tentu saja, sepertinya para pencuri itu sudah memindahkan uang-uang yang ada di berangkas ke suatu tempat bisa di tas, koper, atau tempat semacam itu. Tanpa ragu Kyoya mengobrak-abrik tas atau koper yang dicurigainya. Dan hasilnya pun tidak nihil. Uang itu dijejali di sebuah koper yang ukurannya sangat kurang untuk uang sebanyak ini. Kyoya langsung menyuruh Tetsu mengamankan koper tersebut.

Selesai mengamankan koper, Kyoya melanjutkan perjalanan mencari target yang sangat ingin ia gigit sampai mati itu. Dengan caranya sendiri ia memasuki ruang tunggu penumpang tanpa diketahui sang petugas keamanan. Kyoya pastinya sangat mengingat muka-muka herbivore yang nakal itu. Dalam waktu satu menit Kyoya berhasil menemukan mereka dan tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung meng'kamikorosu' para herbivore itu dan membuat sedikit keributan. Dan di akhir serangannya, ia memborgol para herbivore itu dengan borgol yang berduri, sangat menyakitkan. Hingga polisi datang menghampiri mereka, entah bagaimana caranya Kyoya bisa menjamin polisi tersebut bahwa herbivore-herbivor itu adalah pencuri uang. Alhasil para pencuri berhasil diamankan oleh pihak yang berwajib.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

"Terima kasih banyak, Hibari-san. Berkatmu uang perusahaan kami telah aman kembali.", kata pak direktur kepada seorang anak SMP bernama Kyoya Hibari sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tak butuh kata 'terima kasih' yang lebih penting mana bayaran untukku?", ucap Kyoya yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa tunggal milik pak direktur.

"Tentu saja kami tidak akan lupa dengan itu."

Lalu pak direktur itu menunjuk ke arah koper-koper yang berjejer dan itu berisikan uang sebagai bayaran untuk komite disipliner yang dipimpin oleh Kyoya Hibari.

"Bagus…", ucap Kyoya diakhiri desahan pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan lukamu?", tanya pak direktur.

"Aku tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku adalah orang yang kuat.", Kyoya beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada diriku, melindungi Namimori adalah kewajibanku.", ucap Kyoya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang pak direktur.

"Dengan begini, misi selesai."

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Gomen ne~ telat update. Ini mah bukan telat lagi tapi udah ga niat.

Sebenernya author rada pengen give up gitu nulis ini, habisnya ga ada yang baca.

Tapi semangat author tidak akan patah hanya karna pembaca.

Kalau begitu itu saja pesan dari author

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang sudah baca

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya

Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5: Rich Man

(Normal POV)

Sore hari di sebuah tempat makan, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut blonde sedang duduk manis menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sedaritadi ia bulak-balik melihat ke jam tangannya. Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Seorang perempuan. Ya, yang akan ia temui itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi perempuan ini tampak masih sekolah, karna ia mengenakan seifuku dengan warna gelap.

"Kau.. Dino?", tanya perempuan itu.

"Yap benar sekali. Dan kau… Renai?", tanya lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Dino.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu.", ucap perempuan bernama Renai.

"Ternyata kau lebih muda dariku ya, haha."

"Memang umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku 20 tahun, dan aku punya banyak uang."

"Hm.. sepertinya aku sedang mendapat pelanggan yang menyenangkan."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku terlalu jago dalam hal ini."

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak dibayar mahal."

"Haha, aku tidak akan membayar anak seumuran kau dengan harga rendah. Jadi, dirumahmu, rumahku, atau hotel?"

"Aku ingin di rumahmu saja. Aku ingin lihat rumah orang kaya sepertimu."

"Baiklah, tuan putri.", Dino tersenyum menggoda.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka berdua langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju ke rumah Dino. Dengan mobil yang cukup mewah yang entah diparkir di mana, mereka berdua menuju rumah Dino. Ya kalau ia punya mobil mewah pikir saja rumahnya seperti apa.

Sesampai di rumah Dino, ah bukan lebih tepatnya mansion, kalau hampir sebesar lapangan sepak bola bukan rumah namanya. Mereka berdua langsung turun dengan Dino memperlakukan perempuan itu layaknya tuan putri, membukakan pintunya dan menggandeng tangannya. Saat masuk ke dalam, Dino disambut oleh.. hmm apa ya namanya.. butler bukan.. malah lebih mirip bodyguard atau anak buah mungkin. Perempuan itu sempat terkejut karna semua laki-laki itu berderet menyambut Dino. Padahal perempuan ini bukan siapa-siapa, tunangan bukan, bahkan pacar juga bukan. Tapi orang-orang di rumah ini sangat terbiasa. Lalu mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar Dino.

Di kamar, perempuan itu langsung duduk di tempat tidur. Sambil melepaskan mantelnya, Dino memandangi perempuan itu penuh gairah. Seperti ingin ia telan hidup-hidup.

"Kamarmu… wanginya manis sekali, apa ini semacam aroma terapi?", tanya perempuan itu.

"Oh, bukan. Karna setiap malam aku kedatangan perempuan yang lainnya."

Dino menghampiri perempuan itu, mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring dan menindihnya.

"Karna bukan hanya kau saja yang pernah masuk ke kamar pribadiku.", ucap Dino yang di menit berikutnya ia melakuan suatu hubungan yang hanya dimengerti orang dewasa.

Dino menemui perempuan itu di sebuah website yang menjual pelacur. Ia termasuk pelanggan setia dan paling kaya tentunya. Setiap malamnya ia memesan perempuan yang berbeda. Dari yang lebih muda darinya sampai yang lebih tua darinya. Asal kalian tau, sebenarnya Dino memulai hobi barunya itu dari lima bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Dino terbangun dengan bertelanjang dada dan perempuan yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya tanpa busana. Ia tampak tak memedulikan si pelacur. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia baru sadar karna setiap malam ia tidur dengan pelacur, bau parfumnya seakan melekat permanen di kamarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Dino menyemprot kamarnya dengan insektisida agar bau parfum pelacur itu tak tercium.

Setelah bersih-bersih dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat pelacur itu masih tertidur dengan tenangnya seperti sedang tidur di kamar sendiri, _dasar pelacur lemah.._ batinnya. Setelah memakai baju ia hendak keluar dari kamar tapi sebelumnya ia meninggalkan segepok uang untuk si pelacur itu di meja dekat ranjangnya. Saat membuka pintu hendak keluar kamar, maid di mansion itu sudah siap membereskan kamar Dino.

"Bereskan kamarku dan.. pelacur itu.", suruh Dino kepada tiga maid yang ada di hadapannya.

Tiga orang maid itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Dino berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap sarapan tentunya. Sepertinya setelah sarapan Dino ingin pergi, karna ia sudah membawa-bawa ranselnya.

Ya benar saja, selesai menyantap sarapan Dino langsung menuju garasi mobilnya dan kau tau apa? Ia akan pergi dengan mobil yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Jangan bingung anak orang kaya tujuh turunan kalau punya mobil banyak tak masalah. Sambil berjalan menuju keluar rumah, seorang anak buahnya yang sangat setia selalu bersamanya sejak ia kecil sedang menunggu keberangkatannya di pintu gerbang.

"Romario, aku kuliah dulu.", ucap Dino singkat kepada anak buahnya yang bernama Romario.

"Hati-hati, tuan. Apa ada yang perlu kami persiapkan sebelum anda pulang?", tanya Romario.

"Hm.. tidak ada. Aku pergi..", Dino melanjutkan perjalanan ke kampusnya.

Di kampus ia tampak menyendiri, tapi tak jarang ada yang menyapanya baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Di usianya yang ke-20 ia sudah melanjutkan kuliah S2 desain interior. Dino memang anak yang luar binasa pintarnya. Semenjak ia memulai kuliah S2 nya dari lima bulan yang lalu, ia jadi jarang bergaul. Teman-temannya semenjak di S1 sudah bekerja, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk melanjutkan hingga ke S3. Sebenarnya soal pekerjaan ia tak perlu khawatir lagi, karna ayahnya sudah memberikan posisi terbaik untuknya di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Tapi Dino tidak mau bekerja di sana.

Kegiatannya di kampus, jika ada praktik tentu saja ia harus mendesain sesuatu seperti apa yang diinginkan dosennya. Tapi jika sedang mata kuliah materi, ia sibuk dengan laptopnya toh tak ada yang memedulikannya. Dan kau tau apa yang ia lakukan dengan laptopnya? Saat laptopnya sudah tersambung ke wi-fi, ia langsung membuka website favoritnya, di mana website itu menjual perempuan yang sedang haus uang dan nafsu. Dengan saksama Dino melihati foto yang akan menjadi sewaannya nanti. _Cantik semua… _batinnya. Dan kali ini ia ingin mencoba dengan yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Dengan sigap Dino langsung menghubungi nomor yang tertera.

Setelah semua mata kuliah selesai, sudah hampir malam ia berjanjian dengan seseorang yang sudah ia pesan tadi siang. Mereka berjanjian di sebuah café. Sepertinya café itu dekat dengan tempat tinggal si perempuan. Dengan sabar Dino menunggu 'pesanannya' itu datang sambil menyeruput black coffee yang ia anggap hitamnya sama dengan hobinya saat ini. Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya orang yang ia inginkan datang juga.

"Sudah menunggu lama..?", tanya perempuan itu yang hebatnya bisa langsung mengenali Dino yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ah, tidak juga. Tapi kenapa kau lama sekali?", tanya Dino.

"Maaf, aku juga punya pekerjaan.", perempuan itu duduk berhadapan dengan Dino.

"Oh, kau bekerja juga. Bukannya pekerjaanmu baru mulai sekarang?", tanya Dino penuh ejek namun tak disadari si perempuan.

"Tentu saja. Hanya diam saja di rumah sangat membosankan. Apa kau habis pulang kerja juga?"

"Tidak. Aku baru pulang kuliah."

"Wah, berapa umurmu, bocah?"

"Umurku 20 tahun."

"Aku 27. Kenapa kau tidak bekerja? Lalu dengan apa kau akan membayarku?"

"Soal itu… tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting kau dapat uang aku puas."

"Nyalimu besar juga ya, bocah."

"Soal puas tidak perlu kau khawatirkan juga.", lanjut si perempuan.

Tanpa permisi, perempuan yang lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Dino itu menarik tangannya penuh goda dan mengajaknya keluar dari café.

"Hei, kita mau ke mana? Mobilku ada di sana.", ucap Dino.

"Kita main di apartmenku saja.", ucap perempuan itu masih menarik Dino dan berjalan menuju apartmennya.

"Mobilnya?"

"Di sini aman. Tenang saja."

Dino merasa sepertinya lawan mainnya ini yang ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. Dino hampir merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya bekas genggaman perempuan itu yang mencapai kekuatan maksimal. Sampai di apartmen, mereka langsung menuju kamar dan perempuan itu langsung mendorong Dino ke tempat tidur.

"Oi tante, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ya?", ucap Dino sambil bersweatdrop.

Perempuan itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Dino yang terduduk di tempat tidur. "Saat aku melihatmu, kau manis juga. Rasanya aku ingin menggigitmu seperti permen." , ucap perempuan itu dengan nada penuh menggoda.

"Oya? Baru kali ini aku menemukan pemain yang agresif.", ucap Dino dengan nada yang tak kalah seksi dengan tubuh tante itu.

Dengan nakal, jari-jari lentik tante itu membelai rambut Dino dan menyibakkan poni panjang yang menutupi mata indah Dino. Dengan iseng tante itu menjilat sudut bibir Dino, sepertinya Dino mulai bereaksi. Dino pun jadi sulit menahan diri dan akhirnya mereka memulai permainan intimnya. _Baru kali ini aku merasa sepuas ini_, batin Dino di sela-sela kegiatan yang memabukkan itu.

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Dino terbangun dengan agak terkejut. Karna ia tidak terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Barulah ia ingat, ia bermain dengan tante yang masih tertidur di sampingnya hingga ia terlelap dan terbangun pagi ini. Untung hari ini hari sabtu tak ada kuliah hari ini, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan tenangnya. Dengan tanpa dosanya ia meninggalkan segepok uang di atas meja di ruangan itu, merapikan pakaiannya dan segera keluar dari apartmen itu.

Setelah keluar dari apartmen itu ia segera menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. Benar juga kata tante-tante itu, mobilnya masih utuh hingga pagi ini. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju mansion tercintanya.

Sampai di gerbang mansionnya, ia disambut kembali oleh Romario. Dino langsung turun dari mobil,

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda.", sambut Romario.

"Ini, tolong parkir mobilnya. Aku ingin istirahat dulu.", pinta Dino sambil melempar kunci mobil kepada Romario yang langsung ditangkap Romario dengan tangkapan yang bagus.

"Tuan muda, nanti siang ada meeting di kantor.", ucap Romario.

Dino mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam mansion. Sampai di dalam ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang sangat ia rindukan, padahal baru ditinggal semalam. Rasanya ia lelah sekali dan masih butuh waktu tidur. Di kamar, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, mencari posisi yang pas dan terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Dino baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan setelah bangun tidurnya dengan membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia menuju ruang makan untuk menyantap makan siang. Di ruang makan, ia merasakan sedikit kejanggalan. Ia tidak melihat Romario di sana. Biasanya Romario selalu ada di dekatnya. Dengan iseng, Dino bertanya kepada salah satu maid yang sedang melayaninya sekarang.

"Hei, kau tau Romario ke mana?", tanya Dino kepada maid itu.

"Tuan Romario sedang melakukan meeting di kantor, menggantikan anda.", ucap maid itu sambil menyajikan makan siang untuk Tuan mudanya.

"Oh begitu. Baguslah.", ucap Dino yang diakhiri helaan nafas lega.

Maid itu segera mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Dino, lalu Dino menyantap makanannya selagi masih nikmat ia pandang. Setelah makan, Dino cukup bingung ingin melakukan apa. Padahal fasilitas di mansionnya itu kan lengkap. Apapun yang ingin ia lakukan bisa ia lakukan di mansionnya.

Semenjak hobi barunya muncul, ia jadi lupa apa yang sering ia lakukan di mansion ini sewaktu dirinya masih polos dan tak tau apa-apa soal seks. Ia ingat betul awal cerita kenapa Ia bisa jadi anak seperti sekarang. Lima bulan yang lalu, sebulan setelah kematian ayahnya, Dino sudah memperlihatkan tingkah lakunya yang sudah tak seperti biasanya. Hingga suatu hari, ia mencoba mengikuti temannya yang suka pergi ke tempat dunia gemerlap. Dino akui, di sana ia sama sekali merasa bahwa hidupnya tak pernah ada masalah. Sampai seorang perempuan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya tidur bersama. Dari situlah seks menjadi surga dunia bagi dirinya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Dino tersadar dari lamunannya atau nostalgianya mengapa sekarang langit yang ia lihat berwarna abu-abu. Ia hanya memandang jauh ke halaman mansionnya yang luasnya bisa sampai berhektar-hektar. Ia jadi sempat berpikir, untuk apa ayahnya membuat halaman seluas ini.

Langit sore sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Romario baru saja kembali dari meetingnya. Ia hendak menemui Tuan muda tercintanya sambil merangkai kata-kata untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Tak butuh waktu lama, Romario menemukan Dino di halaman belakang.

"Permisi Tuan muda.", ucap Romario.

"Meetingnya sudah selesai?", tanya Dino.

"Sudah. Dan banyak yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda."

"Tidak perlu. Simpan saja semuanya."

"Tidak bisa begitu, Tuan muda. Anda adalah pemilik perusahaan itu sekarang, jadi anda harus mengetahuinya."

"Aku bukan pemilik perusahaan itu. Itu milik ayahku dan aku hanya anaknya."

"Tapi, Tuan muda, Tuan besar sendiri yang bilang kepada anda untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa dalam bisnis. Dan ayah tidak mengajarkan apapun tentang perusahaannya itu. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menggantikan tugasku karna kau yang setiap hari selalu bersamanya."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Romario, jangan pernah bicarakan itu lagi. Sekali aku tidak suka, tetap tidak suka.", ucap Dino yang berikutnya ia meninggalkan Romario yang sedang berdiri kaku karna tak percaya atas tanggapan Dino.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, di tengah tidurnya yang nyenyak pula, Dino terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat tidur sendirian. Tumben sekali hari ini ia tidak memesan perempuan. Ia merasakan ada yang tak enak. Seperti ada yang ingin keluar dari kemaluannya. Ternyata ia hanya ingin buang air kecil dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam proses buang air kecil, ia merasakan ada hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Rasanya susah sekali untuk membuang air seninya. Semakin ia berusaha mengeluarkan air seninya, rasanya menjadi sakit. Ia sampai memukul dinding kamar mandi saking sakitnya. Dan pada akhirnya air seni itu keluar dengan sakit yang terpaksa Dino tahan.

Setelah itu ia jadi merasa tak nyaman. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi masih bersisa nyeri-nyeri di kemaluannya. Membuat ia jadi tak bisa tidur dengan posisi seperti apapun. Baru kali ini Dino merasakan kasur tempat tidurnya sekeras baja karna tak bisa tidur.

Setela berjam-jam Dino hanya membulak-balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidur, Dino melirik ke jam di samping tempat tidurnya dan sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia berpikir pukul tujuh nanti ia harus siap-siap untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Entah kantuk dari mana yang menyerangnya, ia menjadi tertidur hingga lewat pukul tujuh.

Pukul delapan pagi, Dino baru bangun dari tidurnya yang sudah mulai nyenyak. Saat ia melihat ke jam meja yang terdekat ia langsung terkejut dan terbangun beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Aku terlambat…!", teriaknya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri di sana. Setelah mandi dengan cepat ia menyambar roti sandwich yang sudah disiapkan maidnya di meja makan dan berlari ke garasi untuk menghampiri mobilnya. Di menit berikutnya, Dino langsung menancap gas pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu rumah sakit ia langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan Dr. Shamal. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka,

"Kau terlambat….!", teriak orang yang berada di dalam sana.

"I-iya…! Maaf aku ketiduran.", ucap Dino yang agak terkejut.

"Setengah jam aku menunggumu. Ini hari libur kau tau, kan? Ini hari minggu!"

"Ya, ya aku tau. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, ."

"Di sms semalam, kau bilang kau sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Ini tentang… urusan laki-laki…"

"Terjadi sesuatu pada alat vitalmu?"

"Iya benar. Setiap aku buang air kecil rasanya sakit sekali."

"Hm.. sepertinya itu tanda-tanda gonorrhea."

"A-apa itu? Apakah membahayakan?"

"Salah satu penyakit alat kelamin pria. Itu karna kau tidak memerhatikan kebersihanmu. Bisa jadi membahayakan jika kau tidak menghentikan hobi barumu itu."

"Be-begitu ya…"

"Untung kau cepat menghubungiku. Karna kalau kau tidak cepat mengobatinya, air senimu bisa berubah menjadi darah dan sakitnya tak bedah jauh dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang melahirkan."

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Minum obat dari resepmu?"

"Ya. Dan tidak hanya itu kau harus menuuti perintahku."

Dino hanya diam dan melihati Dr. Shamal tampak menulis sesuatu untuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Dr. Shamal menyelesaikan tulisannya dan memberikannya kepada Dino. Dino sempat terkejut dengan catatan yang diberikan Dokter itu.

"Jangan membantah. Atau penyakitmu menjadi tambah parah.", ucap Dokter.

"I-iya aku mengerti. Kalau begitu terima kasih, aku permisi dulu."

Dino langsung berlalu dari hadapan Dr. Shamal. Ia segera mengambil obat yang tertera dalam resep dan bergegas pulang. Sampai di rumah ia merasa tubuhnya jadi tak nyaman. Mungkin ini efek penyakit yang sedang diidapnya. Ia jadi tak bergairah untuk melakukan apa-apa. Setelah meminum obat, ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dan hal ini yang membuat Romario bingung dan menghampiri Tuan mudanya. Romario mengetuk pintu kamar Dino,

"Masuk.", pinta Dino dari dalam.

"Permisi Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?", tanya Romario yang sudah melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Dino.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

"Apa anda sedang sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.", Romario hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aduh…", rintih Dino dengan suara pelan.

Romario yang mendengar rintihan itu langsung menoleh kepada Tuan mudanya. "A-apa ? ada apa?", Romario terlihat khawatir.

"I-itu suara kucing di luar… aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa kau cepat meninggalkan kamarku?"

"Ba-baik. Saya permisi…", akhirnya Romario sukses keluar dari kamar Dino.

Dino mengehela nafas lega. Ia merasa alat vitalnya mulai bertingkah lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin buang air kecil lagi. Baiklah mulai saat ini Dino sangat trauma dengan buang air kecil. Yah mau tak mau ia harus membuangnya. Dan ia sukses membuat suara ribut di kamar mandinya karna rasa sakit yang ia lampiaskan dengan cara memukul-mukul dinding kamar mandi dan sukses membuat maid yang kebetulan melewati kamarnya terkejut dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar Dino. Dino yang masih berusaha menahan sakit akibat buang air kecil ini tentu tak mendengar ketukan pintu. Saat maid itu memanggil-manggil namanya, Dino langsung berteriak dari balik pintu kamar mandi memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia mengidap penyakit gonorrhea dan ia sukses melaluinya. Berangsur-angsur rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan jadi lebih membaik. Entah memang rasa sakitnya yang berkurang atau memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.

Karna penyakitnya belum sepenuhnya pulih ia masih dalam proses pengobatan. Sepertinya efek obat yang selalu ia konsumsi setiap harinya, membuat tubuhnya tidak sesegar sebelum ia terkena penyakit ini.

Karna datangnya penyakit ini, Dino jadi mengehentikan hobi barunya itu. Ia tak pernah mengundang placur lagi ke rumahnya ataupun dirinya yang menghampiri rumah pelacur itu. Ia melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti biasa, seperti waktu ia masih tak mengerti soal seks.

Soal pekerjaannya sebagai owner perusahaan ayahnya sekarang, ia berjanji akan bekerja di sana setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikan S2. Untuk sementara ini Romario yang akan mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Perlahan-lahan langit yang selalu ia lihat semakin terang dan berubah warna. Sekarang setiap ia melihat langit, warnanya tak lagi abu-abu tapi sudah menjadi warna biru cerah seperti warna langit yang biasa dilihat orang lain dan juga dirinya sebelum enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ini dia, the greatest blue sky…"

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga nih chapter!

Author selalu selebrasi kalau abis nyelesain satu chapter entah kenapa senang banget.

Maaf kalau menurut kalian endnya kurang bagus karna masih ada part-part lain yang akan muncul di chapter yang akan datang.

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang udah follow, Author sangat berterima kasih.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.

Jaa~


End file.
